


Breaking the Ice

by dorky_hime



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho went for a cruise holiday after his family kept on pestering him about taking a break from home. He never thought he would meet someone special on board</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_1_ss_a](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=r_1_ss_a).



Sho stopped typing on his laptop. He stared at the half-typed document on his laptop’s screen. His mom had been nagging him lately, telling him how he was too focused on his works, or that he needed to have a rest or else he’d be dead because of overwork. He let out a sigh as he saved the document and closed it. His hand reached for the brochure that his mother had given to him during their weekly dinner last week. It was a brochure about a cruise holiday,he studied the brochure carefully andthen, he looked at his planner. His company was currently busy with a launch for a new product that they had come out with. The launching was scheduled to be on Friday, which meant that he would have some free time for a holiday after Friday. Sho quickly went to a cruises company’s website and searched for a trip that would be suited for his schedule. 

Sho had decided to book a trip with SS Arashi that would sail around for nine days, such a great number of days for him since he couldn’t imagine leaving his work for more than two weeks. His workloads would be enormous. Once he had made the booking, Sho started planning his trip. He promised himself that he would fully enjoy the trip and would put his work aside for the nine days he’ll be on the cruise. 

~*~

The day had arrived and Sho had asked his partner cum best friend - Nino to send him to the Yokohama International Passenger Terminal. Nino rolled his eyes when he saw how Sho was still focusing on his iPad, checking for any last minute work that he might have overlooked, before taking the iPad away from him and tucking it in the dashboard.   
“You’re going on holidays, you won’t need this stupid thing with you!”

“I need to do a last minute checklist! Oh, by the way, the representative from Toki Corporation will come and discuss about the campaign for their waterberth product. Then, Hatori-san from -“

“Takada Enterprise would like to do a site visit, I know about it already! Just leave it to me! You just go and have a good time on that cruise! It will be fine; I and Toma will take care of everything”

“Fine. I’ve mailed you all the details that you need to know and I’ve also told Reiko to help you with everything” Sho said as he bade goodbye and walked towards the cruise.

“Oh, Sho-chan! You better find a good guy and hook up with him! You’ve been loveless for quite some time now!” Nino shouted, laughing as he noticed Sho’s embarrassed expression.

~*~

Sho walked to his cabin and took a look at the pamphlet that he had received once he boarded the cruise before. There was a program tentative at the back of the pamphlet. 

A Must Join Activity for the First Day!

0900 - Ice-breaking (Compulsory)  
1200 - Lunch  
1300 - Free activity (Disperse)

P/s: You can skip lunch together but ice-breaking is a compulsory activity for the single people! We don’t want our passenger to be lonely on this trip! =)

Sho put the pamphlet on the berth and unpacked his luggage. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was five minutes to nine o’clock. He walked out from the cabin and went to the deck - where the activity will be held. 

~*~

When Sho arrived at the deck, people were already gathered. There were some crews at the front row and he could see a very energetic man talking. He went to sit at the empty corner and listened to the man quietly. 

“Everybody, welcome aboard to SS Arashi! My name is Aiba Masaki and I am the activity director of the cruise! As all of you know, we’re gathering here for the ice-breaking activity. It is a tradition for all the SS Arashi’s passengers to meet each other. Perhaps if you’re lucky, you could meet your soul mate here!”

Sho chuckled when he heard the last sentence. He heard Aiba called them to gather around and he went to join the crowd - thinking that it would be great to get to know other passengers since being alone on the cruise would be somewhat lonely. 

“In my hand, there is a box of trump cards! My assistants will distribute the cards to each of you. Once you have received the card, you need to move into your group based on what card you got. For example, I have the king. Therefore, I need to find people with the same card and we’ll be in the same group. One more thing! Joker card is a wild card - meaning that people who have it are free to join any group that they want. Okay?”

The crew started to distribute the cards to everyone. Sho looked at his card and it was a Joker. “Wild card, huh?” he muttered - watching as everybody started to get into groups. He was contemplating which group that he wanted to join. He could see that most of the people were already in group.

“Are you okay? Do you have any group?”

Sho was startled when Aiba appeared out of the blue. Before he managed to utter any words, Aiba had looked at his card.

“A Joker huh? Ah, why don’t you join this group?” Aiba said as he dragged Sho and put him together with the King group. Once he had made sure that everybody had a group, Aiba disappeared to the front. 

“Now that everybody is in their respective group, start to know each other! You have about 30 minutes to know everything about your group members!” 

Sho observed the others. There were six of them -three men - including him and three women. Noticing that nobody had the initiative to start the conversation, Sho cleared his throat and decided to start.

“So - I guess we start by introducing our name? I’m SakuraiSho”

“Matsumoto Jun”

“Yasuda Shota”

“Kitagawa Keiko”

“Fukiishi Kazue”

“Aragaki Yui”

After the name introduction, they started to open up and talked about various topics - getting to know each of them. The bell rang - emphasizing that the 30 minutes were over. Aiba took his place back - all smiling when he saw the people talking to each other. 

“Now, my assistants will give each group a piece of paper containing topics to discuss”

Topics were distributed and Sho looked at the topic that his group got.

1\. Favorite food  
2\. Daily routine / habit  
3\. Weakness  
“I guess we start with the first one? Favorite food. Mine is soba” Jun said. Sho was surprised when he heard it.

“What a coincidence! Mine is soba too!”

The others chuckled when they saw Sho’s high tension. He blushed for a bit before he started asking about the remaining four.

“I guess it would be pasta?”Fukiishi said and the whole group started to discuss about a good Italian restaurant that they knew since most of them were interested in Italian food. 

“Then, daily routine? I don’t think I have any” Yasuda said. 

“If it is routine, I guess reading newspaper? Since I do it every day. I read about three newspapers daily”

“Three? That’s amazing! I usually just peek through my boyfriend’s newspaper to read something interesting” Aragaki said.

“Why do you need to read so many newspapers? Kitagawa asked and Sho spent the next 15 minutes explaining why he read three newspapers a day. They moved to the last topic and Sho blurted out his fear to heights, making him the focus of the group - again.

~*~

Aiba moved on to the second activity. He asked the passengers to form pairs. To Sho’s surprised, his group members had managed to form pair quickly since they came with their lovers or at least with friends. Right, nobody would want to enjoy cruising alone - like me, he thought. 

“Do you have a partner?” 

“Urm - no”

“Would you mind being with me in the activity?” Sho asked hesitantly. He figured that Jun would decline it since it was weird to see a guy as hot as Matsumoto Jun alone.

“Sure!” 

Aiba had instructed them to observe their partner carefully - memorizing each other’s appearance. Then, they needed to stand back-to-back and change three things about their appearance. Sho decided to unbutton his Polo shirt, took off his watch and messed around with his hair. Then, they faced each other again. 

“Okay, now figure out the change that your partner had made!”

Sho and Jun observed each other from head to toe. Sho was sure that Jun had changed something about himself but he couldn’t figure out what. 

“You removed your watch”

Sho noticed that Jun had been eyeing his right hand for quite awhile. He nodded.

“You took off your ring”

“I didn’t wear a ring today” Jun said, deadpan. 

“Then, your bracelet?”

“Not wearing it either”

Sho pouted as he observed Jun once again. This time, he went closer and watched him up and down.

“Ah! Your necklace!”

Jun chuckled when he saw how happy Sho was after he managed to figure out one of the changes. Aiba made them play the guessing game for another seven rounds before letting them go to lunch. Sho and Jun decided to go to the restaurant together - leaving the crowd.

~*~

Jun walked out from his cabin. He was thinking of going to swim, when he went to the outdoor pool, it was full of people. Then, he decided to go the indoor one and hoped that it won’t be crowded. To his relief there was only one person there.

“Sho-san?”

“Ah, Matsumoto-san!”

“I told you to call me Jun”

“Sorry, Jun-san” Sho smiled. Jun put his towel down and went to change into his swimsuit. When he got back, Sho was swimming. Without wasting the time, Jun got into the pool and joined the fun. After a few rounds, they got out of the pool and went to wash themselves.

~*~

Sho walked into the club and went straight to the bar. He ordered a dry martini. Once the drink was ready, he took it and looked around and smiled when he saw Jun sitting alone in one of the booths, nursing a glass of scotch. He walked towards him.

“Mind if I join you?”

Jun was startled with the sudden question. He turned and smiled when he noticed it was Sho. He shook his head and invited Sho to join him. He sat across Jun sipping his martini. 

“So, what brings you here?”

“I was bored”

Sho chuckled. “No. I mean the cruise. What made you sign up for the trip?”

“Oh! I was thinking that I need a holiday and cruising sounds fun” Jun said, chuckling. “How about you?”

“Being forced by my family. They were afraid that I would’ve died of overwork if I didn’t take a break”

“You do seem like a person who focuses too much on work” Jun muttered. Sho burst out laughing.

“Based on the comment, I guess you are a therapist?”

Jun laughed and shook his head. He sipped his drink and took out his name card. Sho took it and gave it a look.

“A dentist. What a pity. If you’re a therapist, I would surely bring you a new patient”

“Patient?”

Sho nodded and started explaining about Nino who had been ignoring his phone calls and e-mails - leaving him clueless about the Toki Corporation progress. 

“Every time I call him, he would put a weird voice mail message. When I called him just now, he let me listening to some porn!”

Jun laughed really hard. 

“But don’t misunderstand him. He’s a good friend. A little weird but a very good friend”

“Weird?”

Sho nodded. “That’s why I said he needs a therapist. He’s too absorbed on his games and his magic tricks. Once he spent 72 hours playing games, without properly eating”

Jun frowned. All the description about Sho’s friend reminded him of someone he knew.

“This Nino guy. His full name - perhaps is Ninomiya Kazunari?”

Sho’s eyes went wide when he heard Nino’s full name.

“How you know that?!”

Jun laughed. His shoulders were shaking due the laughter. He was thinking that Sho’s descriptions fitted his friend perfectly and turned out he was the same person.

“Nino is my schoolmate and best friend”

“Schoolmate? Then, you must know Toma too?”

“Ikuta Toma? We usually meet once a month to play futsal. Wait….how do you know him?”

Sho chuckled. It’s true what people said. The world is small. 

“We work together. Me, Nino and Toma”

“Ah, so you’re the working robot that Nino always talks about!”

Sho frowned when listened that. Jun bit his lower lip. He shouldn’t say anything about the stupid nickname that Nino had given to his partner.

“Working robot?”

“Well - urm - Nino had been talking about his partner - which is - you. He told me how you’re like a robot that is totally focused on working. It’s like someone had programmed the ‘working mode’ only in your mind. Hence the ‘working robot’ nickname” 

“I guess the nickname suits me, huh”

“I’m sorr -“

“Oh, don’t mind about it. I know Nino and his sharp tongue. I hope you guys didn’t make fun of me. But knowing Nino, perhaps he would. Isn’t it weird that we both knew Nino and Toma but we haven’t met each other before?”

“It sure is weird, since our circle of friends is sort of similar”

Sho drank his martini and stared at the empty glass - twirling it aimlessly.

“Perhaps I’m too focused on my work that I had lost other things” he sighed. Jun patted his hand and smiled.

“It is not too late to start over and get back the things that you’ve missed”

Sho smiled and nodded.

~*~

Sho looked around the deck - looking for a familiar face. He smiled when he saw that Jun was talking with Fukiishi and Yasuda at the corner. He fastened his steps and walked towards them. 

“I’m sorry but can I borrow Jun-kun for a moment?”

Fukiishi and Yasuda nodded in agreement. Sho pulled Jun away from them to a hidden corner. Jun frowned at Sho’s weird behavior.

“I know that I said that I would forget about work but I really can’t overlook this one! Can you call Nino for me? He’s been ignoring my calls. If you call him, I’m sure that he would answer it. Please, Jun-kun?”

Jun sighed. He fished out his phone from his pocket.

“You sure can’t leave your work, huh?” he said as he dialed Nino’s number.

“J, what’s up? Don’t you have a patient’s teeth to clean?”

Jun rolled his eyes.

“I’m on a holiday. There’s someone who wants to talk to you”

“Oh, did you found me a hot chick and told her about my legendary stories? I’m sure am lucky to -“

“Nino” Sho cut Nino’s blabbering. 

“J, I told you that I don’t like dudes!”

“It’s me, Sho. Now, tell me about the Toki Corporation”

Sho heard Nino’s heavy sigh. “I told you to forget about work for awhile right? Geez, Sho-chan! You’re such -“

“Working robot?”

“Damn! Did he tell you about that?”

“Nino, the Toki Corporation” Sho said. His tone was threatening. A moment later, he was seriously listening to everything that Nino was saying on the other side of the line. 

“Shut up, Nino. Yes, I promise that I won’t bother you again and I will stop thinking about work”

Sho glanced at Jun who was looking at him. “Sure. I’ll tell him about it”

Jun frowned as he took his phone back.

“Nino left you a message” Sho said. Jun frowned deeper.

“I want souvenirs, princess! That’s what he said”

Jun’s face turned red at the word princess. He mentally promised to smack Nino once they met.

~*~  
Sho woke up and started to get ready to leave, he had the day planned already. So once he was ready, he went outside and headed to the gym. He started doing some stretching before heading to the treadmill. He put his headphones on and started running to stop after about 20 minutes. He sat to calm his heart down and wiped his sweat with his towel. 

“Oh, I never thought that I would meet you here”

Sho looked up and smiled when he saw Jun was standing in front of him with a towel around his neck. 

“Besides work, exercise is the only thing that I am immerse in”

“You really need to have more fun in your life” Jun remarked. Sho chuckled. 

“Perhaps I do”

He got up from his sit. “I’m going for a brunch. Want to join me?”

“Sure!” 

Both of them went to the changing room, cleaned themselves and changed their sweaty clothes.

~*~

They decided to go and have their brunch at the buffet restaurant. Both took their plates and walked towards the buffet table where Sho filled his plate with salads, sausages, ham and bread. 

“I’m going to take some soup. Would you want some too?” Sho asked and Jun nodded and smiled.

Sho went back to the buffet table and a moment later he was back with two bowls of soup. They enjoyed their food in silence. Sho was debating whether to ask Jun to join him on his excursion or not. True, they were like friends ever since the ice-breaking activity but to ask him to join him on an excursion could be too much.

“Sho-san, are you okay? You haven’t touched your bread at all”

“Ah, I’m fine!” Sho said, smiling as he took his bread and put the ham slice onto it. 

“So, what are you going to do once we stop in Jeju Island?”

“I guess - I’ll go and look around the island. I heard that it is really pretty” Sho said nonchalantly as he sipped his drink.

“Do you - urm - want to go sightseeing together?”

Sho stared at Jun. 

“I mean, it sort of lonely being on an excursion alone -“

“Sure! I was thinking the same too” Sho chuckled.

~*~

Jun wiped his body and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stepped out from the bathroom and opened his wardrobe and pull out a shirt and pants but put the clothes on his berth when he heard someone knocking the door.

“Ah! Am I early?” Sho asked - trying his best to not stare at Jun’s body. 

“I’ll wait for you at the deck!” 

Jun nodded and Sho excused himself almost immediately.

~*~

Sho sat on the arm chair at the deck and calmed himself down. The image of Jun clad in nothing but a towel around his waist made his heart race. There were some weird effects that he couldn’t really fathom when he was around Jun.

“Ready?”

Sho was startled when he heard Jun’s voice behind him. He immediately got up and nodded. He was wearing khaki pants and a checkered shirt while Sho was comfortable with khaki pants and a Polo shirt. He looks really handsome even in casual clothes, Sho thought as he watched Jun from behind. He chuckled at his thought and put on his cap. 

~*~

They decided to rent a car for their journey. With the help from some local people, they found a driver who could speak Japanese. Their first destination was Jeju Folk Village Museum since both of them wanted to see the local’s lifestyle. They spent about one hour in the museum. Then, they decided to go to the Green Tea Museum. They were amazed with the breathtaking scenery of the tea plantation and started snapping pictures. 

Sho took a picture of Jun posing in front of the museum. Then, Jun did the same for him. After that, they asked their guide to help taking their picture together. They walked around the tea plantation - taking pictures and listening to the explanation about tea collecting methods. After learnt about Korean tea culture, they decided to stop by the tea house. Both ordered green tea ice cream and enjoyed their ice together. They bought some green tea as souvenirs.

~*~

Their tour guide brought them to a restaurant for lunch, where they tried the local specialties. Jun smiled when he noticed the glint of happiness in Sho’s eyes when he was eating. 

“You really love eating huh?”

Sho chuckled and nodded. 

“My happiest moment is when I’m eating”

“Ah, I thing I can understand the feeling. I always feel like that too”

Sho sipped his tea and then looked at Jun.

“So, where are we going next?”

“Since we’re here, the beach?”

“That’s great! We can go diving! Then, we go for dinner and search for a hotel to sleep”

“Tomorrow morning, we check out and go to Seongsan Sunrise Peak. I heard that the scenery is majestic!”

They started to plan their next excursion. 

~*~

Sho and Jun woke up early since they didn’t want to miss to watch the sunrise at Seongsan Sunrise Peak. Luckily for them, they arrived there just in time. They were mesmerized by the breathtaking scenery. 

“It really is beautiful” Jun said as he looked through his camera’s lens. 

“Beautiful indeed” Sho whispered as he looked at Jun who was glowing under the morning light. He lifted his camera and set the lens - focusing on Jun and snapped his picture. 

~*~

After watching the sunrise, they went back to the hotel, took a bath and went for breakfast before heading to the Glass Castle. Sho and Jun were excited to try their hand on making glass sculptures. With the help from the instructor, they managed to make glass vases even though Sho’s vase appeared to be a bit questionable. 

“I’m giving mine to Nino” Sho chuckled as he looked at his vase.

“I’m very sure that he won’t accept it”

“I guess so” Sho said, laughing as they got into the car and asked the guide to bring them to some local shops. After buying souvenirs, they went back to the harbor and had their lunch on the cruise. 

~*~

Jun lay down on the berth once he got into his cabin. He kept on thinking about a certain man that had been intruding his thoughts lately. He only knew Sho for about a week, yet he felt like he had known him longer than that. Honestly, he liked him ever since the first time they met during the ice-breaking activity. Perhaps he was interested in him ever since he heard Nino talking about the man. Jun got up and walked out of the cabin. He needed fresh air and decided to wander around the cruise. 

“Ah, Matsumoto-san! How’s your excursion?”

Jun turned and smiled when he saw Aiba Masaki. The cheerful guy was smiling broadly at him that Jun couldn’t help but flash a smile back.

“Great! Jeju Island is really a beautiful place”

“Good to hear that! Did you go to Loveland?”

Jun frowned. Aiba chuckled as he explained about the so called Loveland - a place full of ‘erotic’ sculptures. Jun chuckled and shook his head. He had better places to visit, he thought.

“Oh, I got to go! We’ve invited an art teacher on board! He‘ll be teaching some craft making tomorrow. Join us if you’re interested” 

Jun nodded as he watched Aiba walked away. However, half way through the deck, Aiba stopped and turned to look at Jun.

“Invite Sakurai-san too! It’s a perfect activity for a couple!” he shouted and then disappeared behind the staircase. Jun couldn’t help but blush at the remark. Indeed, he and Sho had been spending time together but he never thought people would think that there’s something between them.

“If there is something between us, I wonder what it is.” Jun muttered. He didn’t have the right answer for his own question. 

~*~

Sho took out his camera’s SD card and put it into his laptop. He wanted to transfer all the pictures that he had taken during the tour. He went through the pictures one by one - choosing the one that he wanted to keep and deleting any bad picture. He kept on pressing the arrow button. His finger stopped when the screen showed a picture of Jun that he had secretly took in Seongsan Sunrise Peak. He stared at it and he could clearly feel the sensation again. A feeling that he always felt every time he was around Jun. 

“What is this weird feeling?” he muttered under his breath. Eyes never left the screen. Jun looked really pretty in the photo, like an angel. Matsumoto Jun was beautiful. Sho wouldn’t deny the obvious fact. He was sure that many girls on the cruise had set their eyes on Jun and he wouldn’t deny that he might feel attracted to him too. He let out a sigh as he closed the window, took out his SD card and then shut down his laptop. He decided that going out to the deck and admiring the night view was a better thing to do than cooped up in the cabin.

~*~

Sho went to the bar and treated himself with a bottle of red wine. Suddenly he had the desired to get himself drunk. The thought about Jun had invaded his mind and he didn’t really like it. It made him uncomfortable. Half of the bottle later Sho took it outside and went to the deck. He wanted to look at the sky and admire the night view from the cruise - the main purpose why he left his cabin. He felt weird. He had drunk half of the red wine but he still was sober. When he arrived at the deck, there was nobody around. He lay down on the arm chair and stared at the vast sky. Different thoughts came into his mind. When was the last time he was involved in relationship? Sho tried to track back his relationship status. He chuckled when he realized that he had been single for years. The last person he dated was already married and had a family. 

“No wonder my mom was worried about it” he chuckled.

“It’s a surprise -“

Sho jumped from his seat when he heard the voice. He was shocked and his heart was beating frantically. He turned towards the voice and let out a relieve sigh when he saw Jun was staring at him - laughing. 

“Don’t just barge in like that! You scared me!”

Jun was still laughing,Sho pouted while sat back on the armchair. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to surprise you like that” Jun said as he settled on the chair beside him. He turned to look at Sho, who was staring at the sky and was glowing under the moonlight. It looked like the beautiful scenery that one could see in a painting - the one which people can stare for hours without getting bored and it was exactly what Jun had felt. He could stare at Sho forever. 

“Hey, Jun! What is love?”

Sho’s sudden question brought Jun back to the reality. He blinked as he looked at Sho’s eyes.  
“Love?”

Sho nodded as he got up. He knew that it was stupid to ask that to the person who had been disturbing his sleep but he needed to know the answer. Jun stared at Sho’s backside. 

“For me - love is something abstract. Something that you feel once you had found someone whom you would care and adore for life. It is a feeling that would make you happy and it can also hurt you - in a way”

“What do you mean by it can make you happy and hurt you?”

“Well, it depends on who you have fallen in love with” 

Sho stared into Jun’s eyes. His hands were sweating; his heart was beating hard as he got closer to Jun. His mind kept on thinking of the correct words to say.

“What if the person whom I have fallen for is you?”

Jun’s eyes went wide. He looked intently into Sho’s eyes - searching for the honesty behind the words.

“I know that we just met each other. That we barely know each other - but - I’m very sure with my feeling. I have never felt this way with anyone else. You’re the only one who managed to make me feel it”

Jun stepped forward. He could clearly see the honesty in Sho’s glazy eyes. Without saying a word, he leaned forward and brushed their lips together as he cupped Sho’s pretty face into his hands. Slowly, Sho brought his hands around Jun’s neck and deepened the kiss as he parted his mouth and Jun slipped his tongue into it. 

“Would you like to join me in the craft class tomorrow?” Jun asked when the kiss broke. 

“Sure. I’ll show you my tremendous art skills”

~*~

They walked into the event hall five minutes before the class started. They sat at the corner and put the art supplies that they had received on the floor. They listened carefully as Aiba introduced the art teacher - whom had been one of the passengers before Aiba found him and appointed him to be the cruise’s art teacher. 

“Are you sure he’s not sleepy?” Sho whispered when he noticed that the art teacher or Ohno Sensei seemed a bit drowsy beside Aiba.

“Maybe. But you know how art’s people are a bit weird. Maybe that’s just the way he is”

Sho and Jun took their canvas and pencil when Ohno Sensei started his lessoned. He had asked them to draw a panda. The image had been showed on the wide screen. Jun glanced at Sho who seemed too focused on his canvas. He shrugged and started to draw his own draw. Maybe Sho really had an incredible art skill after all, he thought. 

~*~  
Ohno Sensei walked around the hall, looking intently at his students. He stopped and gave some tips whenever they needed. He looked around the hall and saw two men sitting at the corner and walked towards them. One of them was really focused on his canvas while the other one was sketching something nonchalantly.

“Is everything fine?” he asked. 

“Yeah!”Sho quickly replied. He pulled the canvas closer to him - covering it from Ohno Sensei.

“Can I see your drawing?”

Jun showed the unfinished sketch of the panda and Ohno Sensei told him a better way to make the sketch lines. Ohno Sensei turned towards Sho and looked at him expectantly with his half lidded eyes. Sho turned the canvas and showed it to him. Jun was holding his laughter when he looked at the drawing. 

“It’s - cute - but what is it?” Jun couldn’t help but ask the obvious question. 

“Panda!”Sho stated the obvious as he turned to look at Ohno Sensei - waiting for his comment.

“It’s good. Keep up the good work. Although - you need to check at the picture carefully” Ohno Sensei said and excused himself when another participant called him. Jun laughed his heart out when Ohno Sensei left them. Sho pouted as he sulkily stared at his drawing. 

“What’s so funny about it?”

Jun was holding his stomach. It hurt due to the laughter. He wiped his tears. “It’s not panda! It’s totally different from the one on the slide”

Sho held his canvas and compared it with the slide. He tilted his head to detect the defect in his drawing. Then, he put the canvas down and huffed at Jun.

“Even if it’s bad, you don’t have to laugh like that” he mumbled. Sho turned the canvas page and started drawing again. He was still pouting as his hand moved while glancing at the slide. Jun felt a pang of guilty. Sho had been focusing on his drawing and ignored him. 

“I found it cute though” 

Jun sighed when Sho said nothing in reply. He doodled aimlessly on his canvas. He had totally lost any interest in finishing his panda. They just got together last night and the next day, they were having their first fight already, he thought bitterly. 

~*~

Sho opened the door when he heard some knocks. He was surprised to find one of the crews standing at his door frame. As far as he remembered, he didn’t call any room service. The crew gave him an envelope and then excused himself. Sho opened it and looked at the card inside it.

Sorry for laughing at your ‘original’ drawing m(-_-)m  
Dinner with me?  
Tonight at the upper deck. 8.00 pm.  
Love, Jun ♥  
Sho chuckled as he tugged the card into the envelope back and walked towards the bathroom - while humming a song. He got a date tonight.

~*~

Sho walked to the upper deck. When he arrived, Jun was already waiting for him. He looked stunning in his white suits with a bouquet of roses in his hand - surrounded with two violinists. Sho stepped forward and the violinists started to play.

“Thank you for not ignoring me” Jun said as he handed the bouquet to Sho. He accepted it with red face. Sure, he was not a woman but being treated like that made him blushed and happy at the same time. Jun really knew how to ‘woo’ a person’s heart. Jun took Sho’s hand and guided him to their table. He pulled the chair for Sho and without wasting any time, went to sit at his place. A waiter came and poured their champagne.

“You know - if sulking will get me a romantic dinner like this, I am willing to keep doing it”

“Is that your way to say ‘I forgive you’?” Jun asked - raising his eyebrows. Sho smiled as he took his glass. Jun did the same and they made a toast. 

“I just assume that I am forgiven. At least you’re talking to me”

Sho put his hands on the table as he looked at Jun through the candle light.

“Is it really important to you? For me to talk to you?”

Jun smiled as he mimicked Sho. “I think so. Being ignored by you makes me feel horrible”

“If that’s so, I’ll talk until you’re tired of hearing my voice”

“That day won’t happen”

“We’ll see”

The waiter came and brought their appetizers. They started their dinner in harmony - being accompanied by the violinist. Once the dinner was finished, Jun asked Sho for a dance which he gladly accepted. Sho put his hands around Jun’s neck and kissed him as a ‘reward’.

“Thank you for tonight. Even though you made me felt like a woman, I am happy”

Jun chuckled. Sho put his head on Jun’s broad shoulder as they moved their bodies to the rhythm. 

“Do you want to go back to my cabin?” he whispered into Jun’s ear while nuzzling his neck. 

“Lead the way” Jun replied.

~*~

Sho’s eyes flickered opened when he felt the sunlight on his face. He turned and smiled when he saw Jun was sleeping beside him and rested his head on his hand as he stared at Jun’s sleeping face. His lover looked so peaceful in his sleep. Sho played with Jun’s hair and smiled when Jun stirred. He planted a kiss on Jun’s cheek and nuzzled his neck - making Jun squirmed and thus waking him up.

“Morning, sleeping beauty”

“Morning” Jun greeted back as Sho leaned in for a morning kiss. 

“Would you like some breakfast? We can call a room service or go to the restaurant” Sho said as he pulled a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He went to wash his face and brushed his teeth.

“Room service sounds nice” Jun replied as he stared at Sho - admiring his body. Jun got up and walked slowly towards Sho. He pinned his body to Sho’s back. His hands trailed along Sho’s body. He kissed Sho’s shoulder. Making the other turn around and caught Jun for a heated kiss. 

~*~

SS Arashi was on its way back to Japan and it was scheduled to arrive at the port in a day. Sho started to pack his luggage. He shook his head when he looked at all the scattered things on his berth. He tried to put them into their luggage but failed. 

“Hey, I thought we’re going to watch the evening show together. I was -“ Jun’s words trailed of when he noticed how messy Sho’s cabin was. 

“Did a burglar just barge in here?”

“Very funny, Jun” Sho said sarcastically as he looked at him. Jun let out a sigh. He went and took Sho’s luggage and put it on the berth. 

“Let me help you. I’m sure that you won’t finish packing up your things if I let you do it alone”

Sho smiled as he embraced Jun and kissed his cheek. They started working - packing everything into the bag. One hour later, Sho’s luggage was ready. 

“I don’t know what I would do without you” 

Jun chuckled. He sat on the berth and looked at his watch. They had missed their evening show. Sho smiled as he sat beside Jun and took his hand.

“Let’s go for the night show. Now, I want us to enjoy our last evening on the cruise” he said and called the room service. Ten minutes later, a crew member came and brought their orders. Sho arranged all the food on the table at their balcony. Then, he went and invited Jun to there. They sat side by side enjoying the wine and the snacks that Sho had ordered. 

“I’m going to miss this journey” Jun said. Sho held his hand.

‘I’m glad that I came aboard SS Arashi”

They looked into each other’s eyes and smiled. 

“Me too” 

Jun leaned forward and they kissed as the sun set down.


End file.
